parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Home Video
Arthurandfriend's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube & Google Drive Cast * Barney - Arthur Read * Baby Bop - D.W. Read * BJ - Binky Barnes * Riff - Buster Baxter and lots more! Gallery arthur photo.jpg|Arthur Read as Barney D.W._Read_in_Ribbon_Dress.gif|D.W. Read as Baby Bop 5a787e5c5e772d1dd5e39aa5.png|Binky Barnes as BJ Buster_Baxter.png|Buster Baxter as Riff ToddDaring4.jpg|Todd Darling as Michael Coco holds Stanley..png|Coco as Amy Jill as Jill Stanley.jpg|Jill as Tina Amy Stanley as Kathy.jpg|Amy Stanley as Luci Hudson Horstachio.png|Hudson Horstachio as Jason Stanley 1.jpg|Stanley as Derek Timmy turner take picture 7.png|Timmy Turner as Adam Hugo (Victor and Hugo).png|Hugo as Jeffery Kate-0.png|Baby Kate as Kathy Rositavlcsnap-2010-12-11-11h49m50s176.png|Rosita as Jennifer Stanley the Blue - Loyal Fluppy.png|Stanley the Blue as Joseph Woof.png|Woofster as AJ Rosita Played Maracas.jpg|Rosita as Min StanleytheMouse.jpg|Stanley the Mouse as Shawn Rosita.png|Rosita as Tosha Patty Rabbit.jpg|Patty Rabbit as Patty Patty.jpg|Patty as Julie Patty peanuts movie.png|Patty as Kelly New David.jpg|David as David Kristin Konkle's David.png|David as David Davidpic1.jpg|David as Jason The-Peanuts-Movie-Charlie-Brown.jpg|Charlie Brown as Carlos Charlie D..jpg|Charlie Duncan (Mia Talerico) as Maria Buzz as Steve Burns.jpg|Buzz as Juan Steven Universe (S4).png|Steven Universe as Steven Kenny-mccormick-south-park-bigger-longer-and-uncut-58.jpg|Kenny McCormick as Kenneth HqdefaultDJ Tanner and Stephanie Tanner.jpg|DJ Tanner and Stephanie Tanner as Ashely and Alissa LazyTown stephanie.png|Stephanie as Hannah George Shrinks in Sunken Treasures.png|George Shrinks as Jeff Kim as a Cheerleader.jpg|Kim Possible as Kim Laura in Hamtaro.jpg|Laura as Linda 90346c852a747799_ys_101_1920.jpg|Young Sheldon as Robert Whitney_in_A-Counting_We_Will_Go!.png|Whitney as Keesha Diary-of-a-wimpy-kid-greg.jpg|Greg as Stephen Stick_With_Imagination.jpg|Keesha as Kristen Shirley-Temple.jpg|Shirley Temple as Emily truth.jpg|Buffy as Emily Daniel LaRusso.jpg|Daniel LaRusso as David ABMovie Chuck 2.png|Chuck as Chip Amebatv-thisisdanielcook 6 episode 1327-Full-Image-en-US.jpg|Daniel Cook as Danny Faff2.jpg|Johnny Whitaker as Curtis Michael as Murray.jpg|Michael as Mario Amy - Barney.png|Amy as Gianna TinaX2X.jpg|Tina as Angela 16962.jpg|Spanky McFarland as Nick Vlcsnap_2013_09_07_12h41m26s238.png|Chris Carson as Scott JamesWorksItOut38.png|James as Jamal Sharkboy.jpg|Taylor Launter as Josh Benny the Bull.jpg|Benny the Bull as Ben Bruma as snow white by bennythebeast-d6he43p.png|Bruma as Holly 250full-blake-foster.jpg|Blake Foster as Ryan Aline as Kelly Vrooman.jpg|Aline as Kelly Matilda as Kelly.jpg|Matilda (Mara Wilson) as Colleen Miguel Rivera.jpg|Miguel Rivera as Miguel Laura as Lisa.jpg|Laura as Rachel HqdefaultLisa.jpg|Lisa as Amy Tara Belle.jpg|Tara Belle as Laura Becky Lopez in Speed Shrinks.png|Becky Lopez as Stacy Elizabeth Mitchell as Teddie.jpg|Elizabeth Mitchell as Anna Becky Lee Meza.png|Becky Lee Meza as Tracy Sabrina Spellman in Sabrina's Secret Life.jpg|Sabrina as Olivia Alvin Seville-1.jpg|Alvin Seville as Ethan Simon-alvin-and-the-chipmunks-chip-wrecked-8.52.jpg|Simon Seville as Peter Brittany Miller.jpg|Brittany Miller as Sophia Shy theodore.png|Theodore Seville as Lucas Jeanette Miller as delia.png|Jeanette Miller as Allison Eleanor as flaversham.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Emma Bart-simpson-the-simpsons-1 85.jpg|Bart Simpson as Josh Lisa Simpson-0.png|Lisa Simpson as Lindsey Ryan listening to tomny.jpg|Ryan as Danny Olivia_Picard.jpg|Olivia Picard as Claire Max (Danny McKinnon).jpg|Max as Jason Katie.png|Katie as Sadie﻿ Beth Third Bonus Costume.png|Beth as Bethany Kiki.jpg|Kiki as Lacey Marissa & Bina as Ashley and Alissa.jpg|Marissa and Bina as Melissa Marissa.png|Marissa as Bridget hqdefaulthattyjones.jpg|Hatty Jones as Haley Henry Evans' dark secrets.jpeg|Henry Evans as Ryan Kevin woods stymie.png|Stymie as Tomomi 2) Flynn as Stymie.jpg|Flynn Jones (Davis Cleveland) as Abiade Gus (from A Troll In Centural Park) as Stymie.jpg|Gus as Brian alexleah.jpg|Alex & Leah as Dylan and Eliana Becky, Dylan & Friends.jpg|Becky as Kelly 1998 MARC BROWN ACTIMATES ARTHUR MICROSOFT INTERACTIVE DOLL.jpg|Marc Brown Actimates Arthur Microsoft Interactive Doll as it would play the part of the Barney doll. See Also * Arthur & The Backyard Gang * Arthur & Friends (a.k.a. Barney & Friends) * Arthur Live! in New York City * Arthur & Friends (2017) (9 Story Reboot) Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Arthurandfriends Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Home Videos Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Ideas Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Promos Category:Transcripts Category:Segments Category:Videos